A Million Problems
by Gloomiebunny009
Summary: Izumo had enough problems dealing with her family and school to begin with. Seeing ghost and demon's was just one more extra problem she had to work around daily. Then the guy who caused her to see things that go bump in the night waltzes right back into her life and messes it up even more (AU).
1. Chapter one

This was unbelievable. Izumo could not wrap her head around what got her into this mess but she was certain it was his_ entire _fault. The guy she sat next to, Rin Okumura, was the reason for everything. At that exact moment they sat on a bus heading towards the natural history museum located inside True Cross Academy town. It was the True Cross Academy's high school's third year student's last field trip. And of course she got lucky enough to be paired with an idiot.

Izumo glared up ahead at her teacher who was slouching down into her seat. Mrs. Akiyama was the one who asked for her help. She had begged and pleaded with Izumo to be Rin's partner on the field trip. No one else wanted to do it. The guy gave off this intimidating air that everyone seemed to be frightened of, except for Izumo. Rin didn't look like much in her opinion. Sure he was well built, and a little rough looking, but he didn't do anything to deserve the reputation he got. All he did was go to school. That's it. Hell he didn't even do his homework so she wondered why he even bothered coming.

Glancing at the boy she saw he was busy reading a brochure from the museum. He seemed sort of excited for it but was hiding it pretty well. She was just noticed little things. He'd smile every time the teacher explained certain things or he'd just sort of shift happily in his seat every now and then. Izumo briefly wondered if the guy had ever been to a museum. While she liked them, most found the places to be boring. Izumo sighed as she turned back to her own book to study for an upcoming test for a bit. She glanced at the red bag that was long enough to fit a sword into. She briefly wondered if he did kendo since he never went anywhere without it. When they arrived, she put her books away quickly into her bag and followed everyone out, keeping close to Rin.

"Alright, everyone!" Mrs. Akiyama clapped her hands and yelled at the group. "This is our last trip together so let's make it a nice one! Unfortunately, while I'd prefer you guys to just wander around aimlessly and enjoy the exhibits, I can't do that. So guess what? We have some school work to do!"

There was groans everywhere. Papers were handed out to everyone as the teacher continued to explain.

"Stop groaning. All you have to do is a scavenger hunt really. Find the stuff described, and write the title of the exhibit down once you find it and you're good. And don't think about cheating. Each group has a different packet so you all have to do the work. This is also a joint grade so work together guys," Mrs. Akiyama smirked. "Have fun!"

Izumo sighed as she quickly looked through the packet that had been handed to her. She quickly read a few of the things described before looking up at her partner. Rin was busy looking at the packet himself. He looked liked one of the slackers that seemed ready to throw it away.

"Don't even think about throwing it away," she said. He jumped a little and looked down at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't throw it away _partner_," Rin grumbled.

"The faster we get this done, the faster we can go goof off," Izumo said. She quickly read through all the hints. "Come on I think I know a few of these."

She started to walk off towards the direction that held everything about dinosaurs. Rin trotted up next to her, keeping up the pace easily.

"Wait, you know this place?" Rin asked.

"I've come here before with friends," Izumo said. She looked back at the packet then up at Rin. "Is that a problem?"

"What? Oh no way! I mean it's sorta cool ya know. With you I'm sure we'll get this done fast then," Rin grinned at her.

The girl had to stop and stare for a moment. It was probably the first time she'd seen the boy smile. The entire time he came to class he always had this far off serious look. Not once had he ever smiled in that time. And she would easily admit that it was a nice smile. Rin Okumura was an oddity. He seemed to come to class only when he felt like it and never talked to anyone. There were rumors hew as some sort of thug in gang somewhere, but Izumo didn't believe that. He looked rough, but Izumo knew there was a nice guy underneath it. He didn't give off that air most bad guys do. Too bad she had about as much social skills as he did. Izumo wasn't interested in making friends or having a boyfriend. She needed to focus on getting school done, then finding a job before entering college. She was never going home if she had anything to say about it.

The scavenger hunt was quickly completed thanks to Izumo. Soon enough the two were sitting in a small cafeteria area eating their lunch. Izumo's friend, Paku, had just packed her a simple lunch box. She ate quietly, watching Rin take out his own. When he opened the box Izumo's eyes almost popped up. The food looked as if it had been professionally made!

"D-did you make that?" Izumo asked softly. She pointed to his lunch.

"Um…well…y-yeah I did," Rin said blushing a bit.

"You're a good cook aren't you?" she asked tilting her head.

The boy seemed to blush harder as he started to eat. "I'm not that good. I can only cook Japanese dishes."

"Better than what I can do," Izumo said shrugging. She pointed to her lunch. "My friend had to make this for me."

Rin peered over at her lunch chuckling. "It's cute."

Izumo nodded her thanks. They ate lunch together quietly both sort of enjoying each other's company. After that they sort of silently decided to wander around together. No one came up to ask for their help thankfully. Izumo just guessed it was because she was hanging around Rin. When they were alone with no one around, the guy seemed to be entranced by everything. It was as if he'd never seen anything inside the museum before. Izumo was starting to wonder if he was some sheltered rich kid with a tough face.

"C'mere for a second."

Izumo blinked as Rin pulled her back by her hand gently. She turned and watched him stop next to a suit of armor. He moved her so she was standing still and wrapped an arm around him. Izumo was completely confused at the moment. Usually if anyone even touched her she freaked out. Rin held up his phone to take a picture of them both and grinned. He stopped just before taking the picture and looked at her.

"C'mon you have to smile for this right? Oh what do they say…or right knees!" he grinned big as he pulled her cheek, making her look like she was smiling. He took the picture quickly.

Of course after he was done she burst out laughing. She covered her mouth as she giggled at his word confusion. Rin sort of stared at the usually serious girl unsure of what else to say.

"its cheese, not knees stupid!" she laughed at him.

She watched as Rin bristled and glared. "Wh-whatever. It got you to smile right?"

"I guess," Izumo snickered a little while longer.

Despite everything Izumo was starting to like the guy a little. It seemed as they hung out more he began to relax. Pretty soon Izumo was sure underneath that tough glare was a big goofball. He'd try to read the titles of things and mess up. Or he completely guess at what he was looking at and be completely wrong. The funniest was when one of the other teachers came to check up on them. Rin listened to the man lecture to him as Izumo stood off to the side. As the teacher turned his back to walk away Rin stuck his tongue out at the man and flipped him off. Izumo giggled to herself as the teacher passed by confused by her behavior.

When it was close to leaving Izumo was completely sure Rin was a nice guy. He wasn't half annoying as she thought he'd be. Thought that rich sheltered kid theory was still there.

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen something like this before!" Rin had his face pressed against the glass looking down at a platypus.

"You had a really sheltered childhood didn't you?" Izumo said with a soft snort.

His eyes seemed to get sad at that. "Yeah I guess you could say that…" He watched her lean against a wall. After a moment he smiled a little. "Sorry if this sounds weird but…I'm sorta glad you were my partner today Kamiki."

Izumo felt herself blush and look the other way. "That's a first. A lot of people say I'm not easy to get along with."

"Well I won't deny that you're not bossy, but you are nice. It's just hidden underneath all that grumpy crunchy shell," Rin snickered at her annoyed face.

"If I'm not bossy everyone will walk over me. I just don't put up with that crap," she looked at him.

"Haha I guess I could say I'm the same way. Why'd you say yes to Mrs. Akiyama Kamiki? If you don't mind me asking," it was clear Rin knew the teacher had asked her. She wouldn't deny it now.

"I'm not stupid like the others who are afraid of you." Izumo shrugged.

She watched as his body seem to tense. His eyes seemed to change after she said that. They looked colder, and just plain harder. It felt as if he was staring right through her. Izumo felt herself gulp quietly and shift against the wall she leaned against. Rin approached her and leaned his arm above her head. It was as if there was a completely different person leaning over her. Hell he seemed colder than the quiet guy he usually was in class.

"They're not stupid. I'm not a good guy," he said

The air around Rin seemed to have changed instantly. Before, Izumo felt completely safe. Now it felt like she was dealing with some wild animal. Izumo decided she'd have to choose her words carefully. Looking up into his eyes once more she felt a chill go down her spin. It was like she was looking at a completely different being all together. This wasn't the same guy who had been amazed by a stupid platypus, this was something utterly different. He didn't even feel human.

"Says who?" she asked.

"A lot of people," Rin whispered leaning close.

Izumo could feel his breath against her lips; she resisted the urge to lick her lips. This would be embarrassing if anyone saw them. It looked as if they were trying to make-out.

"Well they're all stupid," Izumo said back. She stared into his eyes without looking away. "I haven't seen you do anything bad over the year except skip class. I don't think that automatically makes you a bad guy."

Rin was quiet as he leaned more of his weight against the wall. Slowly Izumo felt her body start to tip backwards. As her mind processed that the two stumbled backward into a dark room. Izumo hit the ground hard on her bottom, as Rin caught himself right on top of her. She quickly looked around noticing that they'd fallen into a supply closet. Apparently the "wall" she'd been leaning on was a door. Jeez now she felt stupid.

The door started to creak shut on the two leaving them in darkness. It was right then when she finally noticed Rin's breath at her neck. She was very thankful their school had such high collared uniforms at that moment. If it weren't for that his lips would be right at the nape of her neck. Izumo felt her pulse quicken as she tried to form words. Rin was pretty much between her legs, having all of his weight being supported by his arms. Izumo heard the young man move to his knees but he never moved his head.

"O-Okumura? Are you okay?" she asked out softly.

Izumo went to push him off but froze. Rin was slowly breathing in through his nose, taking in a deep breath. He did this again, about two more times, moving slowly up to her neck, getting closer to her hair. He was sniffing her, she realized, like some kind of dog. Rin held her head still as buried his nose in her hair, smelling it. Izumo gulped and found herself shaking. This was probably one the weirdest situation she had ever gotten herself into. Here she was, possibly locked in a closet, with some guy smelling her. It couldn't get much worse than this, or that was until she felt him lick at her earlobe. A shiver ran down her spine as she sat up straight. She yelped and pushed against his chest trying to get some room between them. Like that was even possible. The closet they were in was so small that Izumo had her back against the opposite wall, and her feet were against the door.

Rin pulled back, and without skipping a beat pressed his lips against hers. Izumo realized rapidly that he was kissing her. _Kissing_ her! He hardly knew her and here he was kissing her! Worst part was when she responded back. He had done it so gently, that she couldn't help but press her lips back against his. Rin moved so he was sitting with his knees up and his back against the door, breaking the kiss in the process. He pulled Izumo right up on to his lap so she was straddling him and without hesitating he kissed her again. This one seemed more urgent and desperate. He licked her lips clearly hoping she would open her mouth. Izumo surprised herself when she did it readily.

There was something bizarre going on. Izumo's body felt as if it was moving on its own. Her brain was starting to get fuzzy, as she responded against Rin's tongue with her own. It was forceful but gentle, as if he wanted to just know her mouth rather than take over. Izumo had never kissed a guy like this before. Sure she had that one date where she had tried kissing like this but it had ended in an embarrassing sloppy mess. This was different, seeing as Rin set the pace at slow and steady. She felt his hands slide up her sides to the front of her sweater. He began to unbutton it and broke the kiss to take the sweater off of her; a trail of salvia was connecting them still. She wiped her mouth quickly.

Izumo panted as she pulled him into another kiss, her mind going on autopilot. Rin let her take over as he started on her shirt. She held his head still as she forced her tongue into his mouth without thinking, enjoying the feeling of his tongue against hers. He rocked his hips against her making her pull back with a hiss. Pleasure had shot through her body a bit too fast for her brain to process. Rin had pulled down her shirt exposing her shoulders and neck. He was instantly at her neck breathing in deep. Rin planted a kiss at her neck before licking at where her pulse was. Izumo cried out and panted, gripping onto his shirt. Her heart seemed ready to burst, given how fast it was beating.

How the heck did this happen? One moment they were talking and looking at dead platypuses and now Rin was sucking at her neck. Izumo let out a whine as Rin scrapped his teeth against her neck. Then he sunk his teeth into her skin. She yelped and held onto his shirt for dear life it seemed. He…he had just bit her! And she was pretty sure she was bleeding now thanks to the bite! Rin was sucking and licking at where he'd bitten her. Izumo felt her eyes drift close, feeling the heat between her legs intensify. She started to question if she was some weird masochist seeing how she was enjoying the rough attention. Izumo felt ring groan against her neck as he gave it gave one final lick.

She opened her eyes when he pulled her back and stared into her eyes. Despite how fuzzy things were Izumo was pretty sure she was going crazy. Rin's eyes were different. They were still that crazy blue she knew they'd always been, but his pupils, they'd changed to red. There seemed to be a light glow coming from them but she was sure that was in her head. Rin on the other hand was studying how she reacted to everything, as if he was making sure she was liking it. He smiled showing off his small fangs. Izumo knew that was impossible. Something _really _wasn't right now. Before she could say anything Rin caught her in another kiss. She could taste her blood on his lips as he forced his tongue into her mouth. He kept his hand behind her head, making sure she couldn't pull back. Slowly, Izumo moved her own hands from his shoulders to his tie. She pulled it down until it was undone and tossed next to her sweater. The buttons on his shirt were her next target. If she had her shirt gone then he should be the same. Rin pulled back to take the shirt off completely, throwing it next to her sweater.

Something warm and fuzzy wrapped around her leg as she ran her hands down his chest. She felt him growl at this. Izumo could feel small scars all down his torso making her wonder what happened to him in the past. Rin moved his knees to push her closer to his chest, kissing her lips softly again. He pulled back and brought his wrist to his mouth. He bit down hard enough to draw blood. Rin pushed his wrist against her lips forcefully, making her open her mouth. She found herself licking at his wrist gently, tasting the irony tang of his blood. Izumo felt him shiver against her as she licked up his arm. A soft moan escaped his lips as she sucked at his wrist. She could feel how excited he was. Rin pulled his arm away from her.

A strange warm feeling settled in her stomach. It felt completely different than the hot coiling heat she felt even lower. Izumo felt safe, as if nothing bad could happen to her with him there. It was a feeling she couldn't push away no matter how hard she tried. This situation was getting stranger with each passing moment, and her brain had then decided to stop fighting it. Then again she hadn't really been fighting it in the first place. Pleasure had taken over so fast Izumo hadn't even resisted. Rin's touches became gentler as he kissed her lips once more, parting them with his tongue. This kiss didn't last as long as the others, he seemed more focus on other things. Izumo wrapped her arms around his neck breathing into his mouth as he pulled back. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she swore she heard him purr.

Rin kissed her neck on the opposite side of where he bit. He grazed his teeth down her throat as he pushed her tank-top up revealing her bra. Izumo sat up a little at his knees urging, her hands pulled lightly his hair as his hands cupped her breast. He growled at that, squeezing lightly in return. She whined as he brushed his thumbs against her nipples through the fabric. Rin pushed the bra up, letting her breast bounce free. Izumo closed her eyes feeling Rin's breath against her breast, just waiting for him to do something. She gasped as he licked her nipple slowly before taking it into his mouth. She cried out his name as he started to suck and nip at her. His other hand gently rubbed her nipple, making her body shiver more with pleasure. Rin switched quickly, doing the same to her other breast.

Izumo was sure she was seeing stars by the time Rin pulled her back down into a kiss. His hands trialed down her exposed sides. When he hit her skirt he pushed it up a bit. For a moment he pressed her against his chest, clearly enjoying how skin on skin contact felt. A shiver ran through Izumo as his hands slid up her thighs, towards her panties. She was anticipating his touch now, wanting it more than ever. This was crazy though. She had just started to get to know him, and here she was just about to have sex with him. Something didn't seem right. Rin's movements at time seemed frantic as if he wanted to get everything done quickly, only to remember her. He seemed to have frozen for a moment holding her thighs.

She heard him growl as gripped them tighter. She felt him buck up against her, making her gasp at the friction. Izumo had her face hidden at his neck panting and breathing in his scent. All she could smell was ash and whatever soap he used. She closed her eyes trying to get herself together, but in all honestly she didn't want too. Izumo was enjoying how much attention Rin was giving her. She'd never had this before. Boys seemed to find her cute, only to back off at her personality. People in general seemed to treat her like that. Rin, despite not knowing her all that well seemed to like her…like her a lot actually given their current situation. And hell, those kisses made her mind go blank.

Hand gripped at her panties as Rin slowly started to slide them down her legs.. Izumo felt her heart quicken at the feeling. She opened her eyes and gripped onto Rin's shoulders tight, until the door banged against her head.

"Huh? What the hell?"

Rin quickly put all his weight against he door, keeping it closed. Whoever was trying to open the door tried it a few more times until giving up. Izumo backed up and held her forehead where the door had hit. She blinked away tears as Rin gulped in panic.

"Shit, the door's broken again..."

The two heard footsteps leave the area. Both of them let out a sigh of relief as they relaxed against the door and each other. Rin was the first to look at everything. In the dark Izumo couldn't exactly tell but the boy seemed to blush. He pushed her off gently and grabbed his shirt. He put it on, buttoning up quickly and throwing on his tie. He stood up, grabbed his sword bag and opened the door before Izumo could even register what was actually happening.

"W-wait-"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Rin quickly ran out of the room slamming it shut in Izumo's face. For a moment the girl sat there completely and utterly confused. What the hell had just happened!? Izumo quickly righted a few articles of clothing, before slipping on and buttoning up her shirt and fixed her tie. She threw her sweater on and grabbed her bag. Izumo ran out of the supply closet as fast as she could. In the large open space of the exhibit room she didn't see anyone there…she was completely alone. Looking down at her feet she saw Rin's packet. Izumo knelt down and picked it up. Flipping through it she found a small note written in sloppy hand writing on the last page.

"_I am so sorry Izumo" _

Izumo felt her face heat up as she willed herself not to cry. Why should she cry anyways? Just because the ass almost had sex with her and ran off like an idiot sh-oh shit she was crying. Izumo sniffed as she wiped away her tears feeling like the biggest idiot ever. She couldn't believe she had let herself go along like that. Izumo felt dirty, stupid, and just plain…loose. Izumo wasn't that kind of girl. So why did she…A soft sob racked her body.

What was _he_ sorry about anyways? For almost sleeping with the cold bitch of the class? Or was it something else. Shame was all she could feel before it was replaced by pure hot anger.

Izumo stood up with a growl. "St-stupid ass!" She yelled out, not caring who heard it. She sniffed as she controlled her sobs.

After a bit Izumo finally got herself under control. She sniffled and wiped away her last tears. He wasn't worth it. When she saw him at the bus she'd punch his lights out, not caring who saw. How dare he leave her like that! The least he could have done was stay or something! Now she was more angry than hurt. Izumo stormed out of the museum after checking her watch. It was time to go and she was ready to kick some ass.

Outside where the bus was Izumo didn't find Rin. In fact no one could find him. According to Mrs. Akiyama Rin had come up to her and said something about a family emergency had coming up. Then he just ran off. Fine then, if he couldn't stand up to her there she'd just kick his ass at school tomorrow. She ripped out his apology from his packet and stuffed into her shirt before giving her teacher their work. The girl sat down in her seat on the bus and stewed in her own anger and hurt. She'd get back at him. Oh yes she would. There was no way in hell she'd ever let Rin Okumura go after this.

Izumo didn't see Rin until two years later unfortunately. By that time she was ready to kick ass for a completely different reason.

* * *

***Covers face and curls into a ball and then proceeds to roll around on the ground for a bit* Oh my god I am so embarrassed with this. In all honesty I have experimented with smut, I really have. This is the first and closest thing I've ever written with a smutty feel to it and posted it somewhere for strangers to read. Oh jeez I am so embarrassed. It's not even that detailed. Crap I spent three days on this. And they didn't even do it...I'm such a wimp. I'm actually shaking as I write this author's note up. Jeez I just...I honestly don't know what to say. I apologize if anything sounds awkward and just plain...stupid and weird. It's an experiment okay. A really embarrassing experiment and something I have to get over. **

**(If you haven't noticed yet I have terrible self-esteem...shh it's a not a secret) Anyways a lot of my readers from my other rinxizumo story asked me to post this...and I have. I have a plan for this story, I really do. It's not just some random somewhat smut filled one-shot. I mean the ending of this chapter tells you that so why am I even saying this. Uggh okay, in all seriousness this is an complete AU I thought up as I drove to go get groceries the other day. I've always sort wanted to experiment with a Izumo who was pretty much the same, except her family didn't have any ties to demons and such. Rin's a bit different too if you haven't noticed and they're older for reasons. Other character's will pop up as I write it out as well. **

**This story will be much shorter than my other fic. This is more plot heavy than the other one is so I kind of want to keep it short. I don't know when the second chapter will be since this is a side project and I'm focusing on Memories of You. So keep an eye out for it anyways. There isn't much more to say other than sorry again for my terrible writing. **

**Um I guess I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**

**Excuse me...I'm just gonna go hide under a rock for a bit until this embarrassment goes away...thanks. **


	2. Chapter two

The alarm clock blared through her tiny apartment waking her up almost insanity. She didn't waste any time as she turned off the alarm and slid out of bed. In her bathroom, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on a bit of make-up. Then it was back in her bed room where she dressed quickly and fixed her hair by pulling it into a fast pony-tail. She packed up her work clothes quickly, and grabbed her backpack and purse with everything inside. Out in her kitchen she made coffee for herself and an extra cup for her neighbor. Her routine was going great today, and nothing was going to interrupt it.

Izumo Kamiki had grown a bit over the last two years. She was a university student, studying law and thankfully living on her own. Sure she was always working and studying with no free time to socialize but it was worth it. It got her away from her family, and it kept her distracted from other…things. Life was good for Izumo, she was happy and secure in her life. All she needed was her school work, and her friend Paku to make her happy. She didn't need a boyfriend or anything else really. Though a pet would be nice if she sat and thought about it. Too bad the apartment building didn't allow it.

With the coffee done and poured out in the to-go cups Izumo grabbed an apple and headed outside of her apartment. After locking the doors she glanced at the stair way seeing her neighbor jogging up them. Izumo didn't really consider Ryuji Suguro a friend, more of a something….she wasn't sure what to call him. Their personalities crashed, and he also introduced her to that idiot Shima. Izumo shook her head, deciding not to think about that ass for a long time. He didn't deserve it.

Quietly she held out the cup of coffee to the man as he passed, taking his earphones out. He accepted it gladly, stopping in the hall to talk to Izumo.

"Good morning Kamiki," he said after catching his breath.

"Good morning gorilla," she watched him scowl at the nickname but said nothing.

Despite how much she didn't like him, Izumo sort of owned Ryuji her life. And it was all Rin Okumura's fault. Ever since their little…"get together" in that supply closet Izumo had the unfortunately ability to see ghost and demons. While now-a-days it was more of annoyance back when it first happened she'd been pretty freaked out. Then again who could blame her? Suddenly seeing black little things in the air, the occasional shadow demon, and ghost was pretty damn scary to the girl. While she had been able to keep her cool most of the time, she failed to notice the dangerous demons lurking around her as well. She'd been attacked right before graduation; luckily Ryuji had been close enough to save her stupid butt. That was when she discovered everything about Exorcist and their fight with demons. She decided to just stay out of that fight personally though. She had enough headaches as it was.

Izumo knew she owed him a lot, so she kept close, trying to figure out how to repay the guy. If he'd let her do it in the first place of course. She was starting to think being raised by monks affected the guy's brain. He wouldn't take anything from her, telling her it was his job and she shouldn't worry about it. Izumo didn't agree with him and decided to just stick close to him. That was why she started to live in this apartment building in the first place. Ryuji lived here, and in an odd way she felt sort of safe having a fulltime Exorcist around…even if he was a major ass.

"How are things on your end? Any new developments?" she asked. Ryuji kept her up to date on the demon happenings of the world.

She watched him take a swig of coffee before sighing out. "Nah nothing has changed. It's really strange. At first there was hardly any demon activity on this side, Our informants said there was some sort of "civil war" going on in Gehenna. Now there's nothing. It's as if all the demons were summoned back or something like that. The Vatican's having a pretty big freak out. I don't blame them though. If something bad happened there, who knows what could happen here you know."

Izumo listened to Ryuji talk. So that meant she should keep her guard up a bit more than usual then.

"A lot of Exorcist were sent back to their homes for a bit," Ryuji explained. "Myself included. We're sort of on standby until further notice. Shima's back home as well."

Izumo grimaced at the name and glared at the ground. That meant he'd try to get in contact. Great…

Ryuji noticed her face and tried not to happen. "You know he keeps saying he loves you."

"He's an idiot," Izumo snapped. "Just, tell him to back off. I'm not interested in a relationship or anything right now. I've already deleted him from my phone but the idiot keeps sending me texts."

"That sounds like him alright," Ryuji sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He had introduced the two and he did feel sort of guilty. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry about it okay? Just keep ignoring him if he hurt you that bad."

"It wasn't that he hurt me, I just got sick of his crap," Izumo mumbled. She looked at her wrist watch and turned around. "I gotta get going. I have class in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Be careful!" He called to her watching her disappear down the stairs.

Izumo headed down the stairs quickly stopping at the door. She smiled a little despite her mood being sort of bad.

"Good morning Genkai. How are you today?" turning she saw the old lady sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Old lady Genkai was probably the nicest person Izumo had met over the last few years. It was sort of sad that she dead. Genkai had been the first to greet her when she moved in; gently telling her to be careful as she headed down the stairs to fetch a few boxes. At the time Izumo hadn't realized the lady was a spirit. It wasn't until she stopped to talk to the kind old lady that she realized what she was. At first she'd been terrified. For a year Izumo had lived with Paku at another old apartment building. There had been a pretty rowdy and angry spirit living there that had left Izumo with a bad taste in her mouth concerning ghosts. Genkai was the complete opposite of that. She was kind and always said hello to anyone as they passed through the stair well to their homes. Even if they didn't hear her she kept it up. Every once in a while, if she wasn't in a hurry, Izumo would sit and talk to the spirit. She seemed lonely and was well kind of cute in that old lady way. Izumo sat down next to her after the spirit patted the stairs.

"How are you today Izumo?" Genkai asked.

"I'm okay," Izumo lied, not wanting to upset the lady. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh don't lie to me young lady. I can tell you're upset," Genkai shook a finger at Izumo. "Now tell me what's the matter?"

"Suguro said Shima was back in town," Izumo said with a sigh.

She watched Genkai make her own disgusted face. "I told you he was trouble. You should have never said yes to his invite."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But he wouldn't leave me alone," Izumo grumbled.

Renzo Shima…her ex-boyfriend. He wasn't a bad guy, just really annoying. He'd done some stupid crap while they were dating and she got sick of it so she broke up with him a couple of weeks ago. And he still wouldn't leave her alone. Stupid pink haired bastard…

"Boys do that. You just have to put her foot down and say no," Genkai said laughing a little. "I know you can do it Izumo."

Izumo smiled at the old lady and nodded. "Yeah I know I can too." She checked her watch with a sigh. "I gotta get going Genkai. I'll see you later tonight."

"You be careful out there missy," Genkai waved as Izumo stood up and left.

Izumo's classes soon passed and she spent her time until her job studying at her school's library. That was until a familiar pink haired bastard slid his way into the chair in front of her. Izumo ignored him as she read her text book. She had to have everything down by next week for a test. She didn't' need him to be there to distract her. When she didn't say hi Shima moaned and laid his hands on top of her book. Bad move idiot…

"What do you want?" she said, her voice was cold as ice.

"To apologize," Shima said in that whiny voice. Ugh he sounded like some little dog.

"Go away Shima," Izumo didn't bother looking up at him. She pushed his hands away and did her best to study.

"Oh come on Izumo I'm trying to say I'm sorry," Shima whined again. "Please forgive me! I promise I won't hit on other girls. C'mon Izumo please! I love you."

By the time he finished she was packed up and ready to go. Izumo had to get ready for work next and she didn't need this whiny asshole to bug her. Shima was following her rambling out apologies as she walked. Izumo made sure the door closed in his face as she entered the small bathroom. He didn't even deserve her attention honestly. Why was it she always attracted guys who were troublesome? Hell, at least Okumura never showed his face to her again after that day. Shima just kept coming and it was pissing her off. She knew he wasn't a bad guy, but hell if he didn't make himself seem that way. No, she was through with men for a while. All they caused her was unfulfilled feelings, and a lot of anger.

Once dressed and ready for work she stormed out of the bathroom, completely ignoring Shima who had waited. Eventually he did leave her alone as she walked out of the library. She was thankful for the slight peace until she arrived at her part-time job as a receptionist. She went from one annoying bastard, to even more annoying ones. Her day seemed to be going terrific.

Surprisingly work hadn't been as bad as she originally planned it to be. It had gone fairly quickly, with just enough work to keep her busy, but not too much to make her stay over. As she approached her building she couldn't help but notice one thing out of place. There was a guy leaning against the side of the building smoking. It wasn't that he was smoking or just there; it was just odd to see someone out here at this hour. He wore a black hoodiet with the hood up, covering his face in a shadow. His blue jeans were dark with holes ripped at the knees. He had a long red bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't turn to look at her as she passed and neither did she.

Izumo resisted the urge to shiver as she headed up the stairs. That had been creepy beyond reason. Looking around she saw that Genkai wasn't around. That usually meant she was sleeping, or whatever she did that was considered sleep. It was still strange though. She always said hi regardless if she was resting. Izumo just brushed it off and headed upstairs to her apartment. Once safe inside she flopped down on the couch dead tired. But she still had junk to do.

With a groan she pushed herself up and pulled her phone out. She deleted everything Shima had left on her phone through the day, making sure not to listen or read it. Then it was time to call Paku as she made a quick "dinner". If it weren't for microwaves or microwavable food Izumo was sure she'd starve to death. She couldn't cook at all and when she tried she just burnt everything.

"Hey Izumo! You're home early!" Paku greeted on the other line.

"Yeah I didn't have that much work so it was nice," Izumo replied.

"That's good," Paku seemed hesitant to ask something for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Hey I know you have this thing about your routine and all but I was just wondering if you'd come and have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Izumo rolled her eyes at her friend's request. She wasn't that bad. "It's Friday so I don't think it'd be a problem. Just don't get mad at me if I start studying."

"Well the thing is I've been dating this really nice guy and I want you to meet him tomorrow…at dinner," Paku explained. "C-could you just put your studying off just for one night please? I mean I know you're working hard and I hate asking this but-"

"Okay, I can do that," Izumo said easily. Despite what Paku thought Izumo would easily do something for her friend. Paku was all she had really, and Izumo owed a lot to her. So of course she would freely agree to this. While putting off her studying was a bit of a pain she could do it for Paku. "What time do you want to meet up? Where are we going anyways?"

"Wh-what really!? Oh thank you so much Izumo! How about you meet us at seven at that bar just down the street from your place…oh what was its name again," Paku trailed off for a bit.

Izumo moved to her window as Paku thought. She was sure that creep she'd pass was gone by now, but she just had to check. It didn't take too long to smoke a cigarette right? Taking a quick peak outside from her curtains she felt a bit of fear settle in her stomach. Outside she could just see the outline of the guy she'd passed to come in. She could see another cigarette burning as well. Izumo made sure her windows were locked tight before pulling the curtains over them so he couldn't see into her apartment. She knew this was paranoid behavior, but experience told her it never hurt to be prepared. Demons tented to target people who could see them, just to mess with them. It was one of the reasons why she stayed next to Ryuji in the first place. If there were any problems he could take care of it.

Despite her fear of the creep being a demon she was pretty sure it was just a human one. But that didn't mean she shouldn't be careful with that either. Humans could be just as messed up as demons. There were some that were even more than messed up.

"Oh yes the Sushi bar! That's it! That's the name!...Kind of plain though isn't it?" Paku suddenly started talking again pulling Izumo out of her paranoia.

"What? I didn't quite catch that sorry," Izumo sighed. "I was messing around with my dinner, could you repeat the bar's name again?"

"It's the Sushi Bar. Because it's a bar and it's also a sushi restaurant? Kinda stupid huh? But I've been wanting to check it out so this seems perfect! You know where it is right?" Paku asked.

Izumo nodded despite Paku not being able to see it. She'd been there before with Shima. "Yeah I've been there before. I meet you guys at seven then."

"Great! I'll tell Yukio that you're up to it then! I'm going to let you go so you can get back to your dinner! Talk to you later Izumo. Bye!" Paku hung up the phone after Izumo said her own good byes.

Despite the creep Izumo found herself smiling down at her phone. Paku was such a goofball sometimes. Izumo did indeed focus on her dinner after that. She studied while she ate, and finished up homework afterwards. Then she took a quick shower like she always did. After drying her hair and changing into her night clothes Izumo settled down in her bed without watching TV. She her set alarm clock like always and soon enough was falling asleep. Despite all the interruptions her routine hadn't gone off track by much. Tomorrow would be a bit busy and she'd probably have to pull a one nighter to get all of her studying done, but going out with Paku would be worth it. Even if there was an extra person in tow.

The next morning happened like always. Alarm, teeth, make-up, clothes, hair, coffee, and then food. Just like always. There was another quick chat with Ryuji and Genkai like always. Then she was out the door and there was that creep leaning against the building, which was not like always. Izumo felt her stomach drop realizing he was still _there_. Didn't that guy have a place to go or whatever? Was he homeless? Maybe, but he just made her uncomfortable. So she ignored him and went on with her day as always.

School, lunch, studying, and then work came along as it always did. Her routine was going great, nothing was interrupting it and from the looks of it she wouldn't have to do an all nighter now. Her day was going great until she got back to her apartment building to change her clothes. The creep was still there! Just…why was he still there!? Was he waiting for someone? Or was he one of those serial killers that liked to stalk his victims before killing them? Either way if he was there tomorrow she was calling the cops.

Once more she ignored him and went into her building. After saying hi to the friendly ghost like she always did Izumo quickly ran up to her floor to change out of her clothes. Izumo picked out a simple outfit of a long sleeved blue blouse with a short black skirt and black stockings. She found pair of low healed dress shoes and slipped them on. After making sure everything was perfect she left her building, ignoring the creep.

When she arrived at the bar she spotted Paku easily. The girl waved at Izumo motioning her to come closer. Once there Paku pulled Izumo into a tight hug.

"Oh I miss living with you!" Paku said as Izumo returned the hug.

Izumo scoffed. "No you don't. You hated how neurotic I was."

"Yeah, but at least I could keep an eye on you," Paku teased. She pulled back and moved to the man standing next to her. "Izumo this is Yukio Okumura the guy I've been dating. Yukio this Izumo Kamiki my best friend."

Izumo stiffened visibley at the name. O-Okumura…._Okumura_!? What the…? What the hell!? Izumo quickly examined the guy's face. He was tall, with well kept hair and glasses. His eyes looked familiar but they were different from _his_. Despite this, Izumo could just tell they were related somehow. He had the same face almost, except unlike the other Okumura she knew this guy had a few moles. Despite her reaction to his name and the narrowing of her eyes Yukio held out his hand to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said smiling sweetly. "Noriko talks about you all the time."

Izumo took his hand doing her best to control herself. "Yeah. You know funny thing is, that Paku hasn't mentioned you once until yesterday. I wonder why that is…" Izumo glared at Paku who shrank back. Oh she knew exactly what she had done the little…Izumo took a deep breath. Izumo had explained a few things to Paku and even mentioned Rin's name. She knew Paku was trying to avoid a fight so that's why she waited to tell her his name.

"H-how about we head inside and get some dinner! I'm sure you're starving Izumo," Paku said quickly pushing the two. Izumo was silent as they walked in, keeping her glare on Yukio. She didn't care if she made him uncomfortable.

Izumo swore she was over that whole incident at the museum. She really did. Hell despite everything that had happened she could honestly care less about the whole fiasco. But there were certain things that could set her off into a blind rage. One was just mentioning his name. It brought about so much hurt and anger inside of her that she honestly scared herself sometimes. She did her best to let go, but it seemed like it was nearly impossible to let everything go. But she didn't blame herself or get mad at the fact that she couldn't. It had been probably one the most embarrassing things she had ever done, she had a right to be upset!

She'd lost count of how many times she went over that day. Memory was a fickle thing, but for some reason she could remember it clearly as if it had happened just a second ago. Hell she even remembered a few more things after she was able to sit and think about it. First off was how weird Rin had acted after he fell on top of her. Izumo was still caught up on the whole fact he was sniffing her. Sure people enjoyed different scents but most didn't smell a person like that…unless they were just plain weird. Second was that if she really thought about it, Izumo remembered a sort of strange smell. Not a bad one, just one that was mixed in with that ashy smell Rin had. She couldn't really describe it if she wanted too, but it had been there. If she smelled it again she was sure she'd be able to point it out. There were even days when she was sure it hadn't even been there and her brain had made it up. It had been that subtle.

The third thing that hit her as odd was how he left. Rin seemed pretty ready to go all the way (so was she embarrassingly enough) then all of a sudden it was like his brain caught up with his body. Then he just fucking left her there. And that's what got her so mad. It wasn't the almost had sex part (there was a part of that that added to her anger, just not as large) it was the fact that he just left here there. He couldn't have stayed, and explained shit. He just up and _left_.

She swore she wasn't obsessed, she really did. But there was just so much left behind at the closet that Izumo just couldn't let go completely. She didn't let it run her life of course she wasn't that kind of person. There were boyfriends after that, she had actual sex even. Izumo was determined that she would not be hung up on some idiot guy who didn't have the balls to stay and explain crap. Especially since he was a demon. Yeah she was really pissed at that part.

It was his fault she could see all this crap. She didn't even know why he bit her in the first place. It was one of those things that he should have stayed and fucking explained but no he just ran the fuck off and-shit she was glaring at Yukio. Izumo shook her head trying to get her thoughts off of Rin Okumura and how he made her life ten times more complicated than it needed to be. If she ever saw that bastard again she'd kick his ass.

"A-are you alright Kamiki?" Yukio asked. It was clear he was a bit unnerved by her glares that were directed towards him. She didn't blame him. He did nothing to deserve them and here she was giving him glares that were meant for another asshole.

"Yeah I'm fine," she quickly brushed him off. "Sorry, I just had a bad experience with another person who had the same last name."

"Oh…well then I apologize," Yukio said quickly. "Does that help?"

Despite everything Izumo found herself smiling a little. Yukio was sweet she'd give him that. Izumo didn't have to wonder why Paku liked the guy. She could already tell by talking to him.

"Yeah it does. Thank you," Izumo said nodding. "So what are you studying Yukio? Paku hasn't told me anything about you."

She watched Paku and Yukio blush. It was kind of cute.

Yukio cleared his throat. "Well I'm studying to be a doctor. I heard from Paku you're studying to be a lawyer correct? That must be hard."

"Not as hard as being a doctor must be," Izumo said shrugging. She watched Yukoi chuckle and blush a bit more. "Yukio I hope this isn't rude but do you mind me asking, do you have a brother?"

"Oh dear," Paku whispered softly. This was why she'd kept quiet about Yukio's last name. She didn't know all of the details but she knew about Izumo's hatred for Rin Okumura.

"Ah no I don't," Yukio said shaking his head. "I mean I did, but he passed away when I was seven."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Izumo looked down at the table feeling like a jerk now.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago," Yukio said smiling. "How about we get some dinner. I bet you're both hungry."

"Oh yes I'm starving," Paku said agreeing.

Despite that one moment of awkwardness the night went on nicely. Yukio was a nice guy who had his stuff together. He seemed to really like Paku, and Paku seemed to really like him too. Izumo decided she approved of Yukio. They all chatted and laughed until Izumo saw _him _walk in. It was the creep in the hoodie. The man slowly walked into the building and took a seat at the bar. She didn't hear him, but she couldn't help but stare. Izumo felt her stomach drop, realizing the guy may be following _her_.

"Is everything okay Izumo?" Paku asked looking at her friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine," Izumo smiled. Oh yeah everything was great, except she was sure she had some creep stalker now.

"Are you sure? You look upset," Yukio said tilting his head.

"Oh yeah, " Izumo waved her hand. She stood up. "I just remembered there was something I needed to do at home though. I'm sorry Paku but I gotta leave early."

"That's okay," Paku said nodding. "We both have work tomorrow so it would be better if we all went home."

"Then let's head home. Do you need us to walk you home Izumo?" Yukio asked smiling.

"No I'm fine. Besides Paku lives in the opposite direction," Izumo shook her head. "Just go on home you two. I'll be fine."

Izumo left with a few quick goodbyes and quickly headed to her apartment. She slowed down as she got farther from the bar and glanced behind her. No one was behind her, but that didn't make her feel safe. Izumo kept her head forward decided to talk to not only the police but Ryuji tonight. If this was a demon he could easily take care of it. Just as she passed by an alley way someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the darkness. When Izumo tried to scream and yell a hand covered her mouth in a flash. Her attacker slammed her roughly against a building's wall.

As her eyes became use to the darkness she found herself confused. It was just some salary man….or that's what she thought he was. Demons could posses those that were most like them. It wasn't odd to have a man like this possessed. Izumo decided not to panic. Panic led to mistakes, and mistakes led to being dead or worse. A twisted smirk appeared on his lips as horns started to grow from his forehead. His eyes changed to yellow as he started to laugh.

"My, oh, my I can't believe I found you!" he snickered. "And just in time! I heard the prince had been lurking around recently. If I hadn't found you before him my boss would be very angry."

Izumo struggled against his hold, trying to open her mouth. If she could bite him then she could scream. Nothing seemed to work. Quickly the demon reached out and tug down her blouse a bit revealing the nape of her neck. Embarrassingly enough Rin's bite hadn't healed right and left her with a light scar. A bit of make-up and a good shirt could cover it easily but she was still embarrassed by it. He leaned close and examined it laughing a little.

"Yes, yes you are the right one!" he looked up at her. "Now stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm under strict orders not to harm you."

Izumo didn't care if he was a fucking Saint! There was no way she was going with him! She twisted around and kicked until she finally landed a hit in the demon's crotch. The demon doubled over and let her go. Izumo quickly started to run for the street. If she could get out there and yell someone would-The demon grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. Izumo yelped as the demon grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall once more. This time he put pressure on her neck, chocking her.

"Fine. If I have to knock you out I will!" he growled low.

Izumo reached out and tried to scratch his face, trying to make him stop. Her eyelids were getting heavy, and everything was blurry. No…she wouldn't let this happen! She was stronger than this! Izumo struggled harder trying to break his hold. The demon laughed at her struggle until his laughs turned to scream. Blue flames started to appear on his arms until it enveloped him and Izumo together. He screamed in agony and let her fall to the floor. Izumo coughed and gagged as she breathed in a large breath of air. A warm sensation was all over her body. Looking down at her hands she noticed the blue glow and flames dance around on her fingers.

The demon screamed and felt to the ground and rolled around trying to stop the flames, but they kept going. Soon enough she watched as the demon tried to escape the burnt body of it's host through the mouth, but instead it faded away screaming. It had been such a terrible sound that Izumo was sure it would haunt her dreams for years. Slowly the blue flames died down, burning the corpse to nothing but ash. The strange flames stayed a bit longer on her body, as if it was making sure she was safe. She stared at the flames as they left, suddenly feeling the chill of the night. A hand appeared in front of her face making her jump.

"Are you okay?"

She felt her blood run cold at the voice. She _knew _that voice. Despite it sounding older, and a bit rougher she knew that voice! Slowly looking up Izumo's eyes met with very familiar crazy blue ones. She grit her teeth as red hot anger shot through her body replacing the cold. There in front of her, offering his hand was Rin Okumura. Before she could even think rationally Izumo punched him right in the face. It hurt like hell, but man did it feel _good._ Rin stumbled back a little and seemed a bit surprised at her outburst. How dare he be surprised!

Two years of anger and hurt burst up through her body as she pushed herself to her feet. Before Rin could even open his mouth she punched him again. How dare he appear like this! Just….how dare he even be here after what he did! Izumo growled and tried to throw another punch, and like the other two Rin didn't stop it, he took it grimacing a bit.

"Ow-ow-ow! I'm sorry!" he yelled holding his hands up.

"Sorry! You're fucking _sorry_!?" she yelled. "Don't you fucking tell me you're sorry!"

She hit him again once more he didn't do anything to stop her.

"I know! I'm just-" she punched him in the other cheek. "Owowowow, please stop! Just give me-"

"No I'm not fucking stopping! Do you know what the hell I've been through because of you!?" she yelled. Izumo spotted her purse that had fallen from her arm earlier. She picked it up and started to beat him over the head with it. "Because of you I've been almost killed five fucking times! Because of you I couldn't sleep for over a month! Because of you, my life has been ten times harder than it needed be!"

She hit him with each yell, not stopping until she felt satisfied. She was crying by the time she stopped. Izumo slowed down and breathed hard deciding to take a closer look at the bastard now. Oh just fan freaking stastic, she recognized him as that fucking creep! Rin had grown over the two years since she last saw him. His hair was messier, and just a tiny bit longer. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, and wore that oh so familiar black hoodie and dark ripped jeans. He was fucking stalking her now!? Didn't he get enough from her already?

"You were stalking me!" she yelled. "Just…just…I hate you! Get the fuck away from me! I don't ever want to see your face!"

Izumo tried to walk away, but was stopped by Rin grabbing her arm. "W-wait you can't leave!"

"The hell I can't!" she turned on him and smacked him again with her purse, but he didn't let go.

"Please, just stop hitting me and listen to me!" Rin begged.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you!?" Izumo yelled. "All you've done is messed up my life even more than it already was!"

"I know, I know, and I am s-"he stopped seeing her glare and her arm rise up holding her purse. "Please Kamiki, just stop and listen for one second okay? I can't leave you alone…not until you come with me."

Izumo ripped her arm away from him and wiped away her tears. "Why? Why should I even bother to listen to you? Because I'm pretty damn sure you'll just up and leave me again like you did the last time!"

She didn't miss the hurt in his eyes as she yelled that. Good, he should feel bad because he almost ruined her life.

"Because you're in worse danger than you originally were," Rin said. "Listen, just come with me and I'll explain everything…please?"

He looked up at her with his big blue eyes, trying to get her to agree. Rin Okumura was promising her answer…where the hell was he two years ago when she was seventeen? That was when she really needed those answers. Not two fucking years later! Izumo knew she shouldn't even fucking listen to him. Her heart hurt just seeing him. But she wouldn't deny she wanted answers. Ryuji could only answer so many, and Rin had all of them. She just couldn't get over the fact that it had taken him two _years_ to come back to give them too her.

"And then you'll leave me alone?" she asked. "If I listen to whatever you have to say…you'll never show your face to me ever again?"

She watched as Rin hesitate. "I-I can't promise you that. But believe me if we don't go, more demon's like that will come. Please…just come with me okay?"

Rin held his hand out to her. Izumo looked at the hand, remembering how she had always wanted to see that hand back at that stupid closet being offered like this. She sniffed and shook her head. In her head she knew she shouldn't be doing this. He had just come out of nowhere and started to stalk her. Now here he was begging for her to come with him. She must be the stupidest woman on the planet, because she put her hand on his and let him squeeze it.

Izumo Kamiki couldn't believe she was actually trusting Rin Okumura one more time.

* * *

**This chapter felt like it took forever to finish. But I'm happy with the results. The first idea I had was to have Izumo on a subway, but that didn't sound right(and a bit like I was ripping off Blood the last vampire movie). So I re-worked it to her going home and Rin just following her(like a creep lol). Lol next chapter's going to be pretty much a unloading of info I have for this AU. Not all of it of course, I have to keep some things secret for a while. **

**Wow I am so happy to see all of the reviews I got for this new story! Thank you all for them! They were wonderful and I'm glad to see you guys want to know where this is going. Trust, me it's going to be fun...at least I hope so. Also to Masterofbalance you made me wonder what kind of smut I was reading, because I've read ten times more detailed stuff on here than what I wrote. You're making me worry about my taste! Lol and to everyone else thank you for reading it! I hope you like where I go with it from now. And to Love Psycho you should totally write that fic! I would read it in a heartbeat! Also if you guys are looking for a smut filled story, it's not going to happen. I mean there will be a few more steamy chapters coming up but they're a long ways away. And there will be two at the most. **

**I don't know when the next update will be given these chapters are longer than "Memories of You" and I'm always working on that one. So keep a look out for a chapter. I'm going to try and keep a Monday, Wednesday, Friday kind of thing going though. So yeah, just keep an eye out!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter three

Rin Okumura's hands were just as warm as she remembered them to be. His finger tips were rougher than they had been years ago, and he wore fingerless gloves. Maybe that was why his hand was so warm. Izumo shook her head trying her best not to lose focus. She was still angry at him and always would be. Rin led Izumo down the alley, his head turning left and right. He was looking for something but just couldn't find it until his eyes landed on a door. Rin stopped and pulled out a key from his back pocket. He slipped the key inside and twisted it, before taking hold of the doorknob.

He opened the door and led Izumo inside. She squinted for a moment at the bright light that filled the room. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed she was in an office. She felt Rin let go of her hand as he shut the door behind them. Looking around her, Izumo slowly realized that she recognized this place. Though she had only been here once this was Johan Faust the third's office, the President of True Cross Academy. She had come here to talk a bit about her school bills before graduation two years ago.

She remembered the man as an eccentric kind of guy. He had statues of himself everywhere and apparently was a professed Otaku. Izumo looked at the desk to see it was just the same as it had been two years ago. Littered with small figures and a computer, the President himself sat behind it at the moment. He didn't seem to notice they were there and was focusing on some paperwork. Rin wrapped his arm around Izumo's shoulders urging her to move forward with him. Instantly she pushed his arm off roughly and glared at him.

"Okay, I followed you, now start talking," she growled. Izumo watched Rin look at the floor and rub his head.

"Oh, there you are Rin," the President spoke causing them to look up. He stood up and came around his desk leaning against it. "And you brought Miss. Kamiki faster than I expected. Splendid!"

It was sort of odd to see the man in an outfit other than the weird one he had worn daily when she was in school. He looked to be wearing some kind of white uniform, with a heart shaped belt buckle. Izumo eyed him, not sure if she should trust him or not.

"I was expecting you to bring her kicking and screaming. Bravo on getting her to calm down," Faust chuckled at the two. "Come and sit down, both of you. We have a lot to talk about tonight."

"Whoa, wait one second…what's going on? I mean…" Izumo stopped for a second unsure of what to ask first. There were so many unanswered questions for her that they all seemed to pop up all at once.

"Please sit down and we'll explain everything Miss. Kamiki," Faust gestured to a chair.

Rin was still looking at the floor when Izumo glanced at him. Slowly, Izumo walked to the chair and sat down. She watched Rin circle around so he was a bit away from her and the president. He leaned against the ground and watched her.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions for us. And we'll answer them all," the older man smirked at the girl. "So make yourself comfortable. Now let's enjoy some tea while we talk! Eins! Zwei! Drie!"

The man snapped his fingers causing a tray of tea to appear on the table with a puff of smoke. Izumo just stared at it unsure of what to do. The President leaned down and took a cup and sipped on the tea.

"Ahh, peppermint tea is one of my favorites! You should try some Miss. Kamiki it's quite delicious," he said chuckling.

Unsure of what to do Izumo took the tea cup and saucer. She brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip of it, enjoying the flavor. All was quiet for a moment until Izumo opened her mouth to speak.

"Mr. Faust, I'm just-"

"Oh dear me, I haven't introduced myself properly have I?" he interrupted. "You may call me Mephisto Pheles if you please. Johan Faust is just another one of my many pseudonyms in this world. I just use it to run the Academy."

"O-okay, Mr. Pheles I just wanted to ask-"

"What this is all about correct?" Mephisto interrupted again. "We will get to that; first let's talk about Rin and yourself."

Izumo made a face at the mention of his name. She glanced at the boy who was leaning against the wall still. Their eyes met, causing Rin to look away. Mephisto motioned for Rin to come closer.

"Rin come and sit down. I need your help with this," the man ordered.

Rin sighed and walked to the seat, farthest away from Izumo. He didn't say anything as he stared at the floor. Mephisto snapped his fingers getting Izumo to look at him again.

"I suppose we should explain that whole little…"adventure" in the supply closet you had a couple of years ago shouldn't we?" Mephisto asked.

Despite blushing a shade a tomato would be proud of Izumo's anger shined through. "I guess we can. Care to explain why you up and left me Okumura?"

She watched Rin flinch and look back up at her. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"You said that the last time too. What are you sorry about exactly? That you almost slept with me?" Izumo glared. "Yeah, because I know it would be pretty bad to sleep with the class bitch wouldn't?"

"That's not why I left!" Rin's head snapped up. "I left because…because I…"

"Let's start with why he behaved like that in the first place Miss. Kamiki," Mephisto held up his hand stopping Rin. The flamboyant man looked to Izumo who locked eyes with him. She felt a chill go down her spine as she realized, this man was not a human. "I suppose you know a bit about demons correct? I mean seeing them for over two years, you tend to learn some things right?"

Izumo shifted under his gaze. "Yes. I met an Exorcist and he explained a few things."

"Did he ever mention mating seasons for certain demons?" Mephisto asked. He watched Izumo shake her head and Rin blush deeper. He sighed and titled his head to the side. "Some demons go through a period where they are able to produce offspring's. It only affects some, not all mind you. The more animalistic demons are the ones who are affected the most. If they do not have a mate some demons search out one and usually pick them by a multitude of components. Smell being the strongest. If a male demon enjoys the smell of a female demon they may try to mate with them. Unfortunately for my younger brother over here he is affected it by as well despite not being in that category. "

Izumo nodded slowly. Her eyes turned to Rin to see him twitch a bit and stare at his hands, clearly embarrassed by everything. It did explain Rin's sudden change in behavior after he smelled her. So he liked the way he smelled and it turned him on. Okay that was creepy but Izumo could get over that.

"But why would he be affected by me? I'm a human not a demon," Izumo pointed out.

"Yes you are completely human, but you do have a bit of demon blood inside you. Not enough to affect you consciously but subconsciously you are affected by mating season," Mephisto said sighing. "Do you know that one of your ancestors is a Kitsune? A demon?"

"There was an old family story about a Kitsune being one of my ancestors yes," she felt her heart beat faster at the revelation.

Everything seemed to click into place as she thought about it. The reason why she went along with Rin so easily was because she just had a tiny bit of demon. So that smell must have been…Izumo shook her head shivering a little. She glanced at Rin who was still looking at his feet blushing. Her hand went to where he bit her, rubbing the scar through the fabric.

"Alright fine, so he wanted to have sex with me because I smelled nice. Why does that matter now?" Izumo snapped.

"It's complicated," Rin said finally. He looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry. I lost control and I…I shouldn't have done that. I'm just…really, really,_ really_ sorry."

"Miss. Kamiki do you have a scar left where Rin bit you?" Mephisto asked, causing her to jump a little.

"Y-yeah. Why does that matter?" Why did any of this matter? Everything seemed to be more confusing with answers than she originally thought.

"When you were in the closet with Rin," she saw Mephisto grimace at his wording but he continued. "He bit his wrist and you accepted his blood correct?"

Izumo felt her heartbeat speed up more. Yeah she remembered that, it was hard to not. Just by her simply licking him he'd gotten more excited than he already was. Izumo nodded her head staying quiet. She saw Mephisto sigh and glare at Rin a bit. He was looking at the ground and rubbing his wrist, the one Izumo remembered licking. He had an arm band over it; making her wonder if he had some scar or something. Izumo watched Mephisto's eyes go back to her.

"I do hate to inform you of this so late, but by demon law Rin and you are married."

She stared at the man. The whole sentence was on repeat with the word married getting louder each second. Every time her heart beat the word was clearer and louder than ever. She was…_what? _**No**. No way was she that. All they had done was some kinky weird demon make-out almost sex stuff. Izumo was not married. She was not married to _anyone_. Especially to Rin Okumura.

"No I'm not," she said shaking her head.

"Yes you are, by-"

"I don't give a crap about demon law! I'm a human! It shouldn't apply to me! I am not married!" Izumo stood up slamming her cup of tea down in the process.

"It doesn't matter if you are a human or demon. You accepted his blood, and he accepted yours. Whether you like it or not Miss. Kamiki, or should I say Mrs. Okumura. You two are married," Mephisto's smirk widened as he watched her start to pace about the office.

Rin's eyes were focused on her as well. Izumo ran a hand through her hair, pulling it lightly. This was not happening. She was not married. She was not Mrs. Okumura. Izumo Kamiki was a single and she was Izumo _Kamiki_. Screw demon law she was not married to that prick!

"I want a divorce then," she said quickly.

"That can't happen I'm afraid. Marriage is more of a physical bond between each other for demons rather than a word contract that humans do. There is no divorce method for demons," Mephisto shook his head. "Congratulations. You are now husband and wife."

Izumo shot him an cold glare as he started to chuckle. It did nothing to make him stop laughing at her. She stopped and turned the glare on Rin who was looking at her. Izumo narrowed her eyes at him waiting for him to drop his head. This time he sighed and stood up.

"That's why I came back. I want to take responsibility," Rin said.

"Bullshit. If you wanted to do that you would have come back right away," Izumo snapped. "What happened? Guilt catch up on you? I mean I don't blame you feeling guilty. You left me alone in a god damn supply closet, with my panties practically around my ankles!"

"I'm sorry that I ran! I really am! I just…I fucked up okay!" Rin said trying to calm her down. He stood up and moved closer to Izumo.

"Yeah you did mess up," Izumo hissed. "You know I was starting to like you that day! I thought I'd be your friend but I guess that went out the door!"

"Kamiki I'm sorry I lost control. I don't know how else I can say it. I am sorry," Rin said. He hung his head. "I want to make it up to you. I made you my wife so I'm taking responsibility."

"I don't need you to make it up for me! I'm over it! It was two years ago," Izumo yelled. "I'm not hung up on it anymore. I've had boyfriends, I've had sex. I'm not some crying little girl who needs someone to hold her hand or anything like that! All I want is for you to go away!"

She watched him back up, bristle at the mention of her having sex, then back up again. It had been strange to see so many emotions pass on his face as she yelled. Greif, anger, and pain all passed so fast she was sure his brain was confused. Izumo did her best not to break down crying. She just wanted him to go away and never come back. She didn't care if they were "married". There was no love in her heart for him. Just a lot of anger and pain that was rushing out after being pushed down for two years.

"I'm afraid he can't do that Mrs. Okumura," Mephisto said shaking his head.

"Kamiki. My name is Izumo _Kamiki_," she hissed at him.

"Alright then, Miss. Kamki Rin cannot just leave your life anymore," Mephisto said rolling his eyes.

"Why? Why can't you just go?" she snapped her attention to Rin.

Rin took a deep breath. "The reason I haven't come back for two years is because…because I had some work to do. It's over now, but some more trouble has come up. A few of my enemies know about you."

"I'm nothing to you," Izumo said narrowing her eyes.

She saw him wince in pain but shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you feel that way, because you're sort of…special now."

"What do you mean?" Izumo asked. "I'm just a normal human. There's nothing special about me."

"There use to not be anything special about you , but then you accepted his blood," Mephisto said catching her attention. "I guess we should explain Rin's inheritance first. Rin, why don't you tell her?"

Izumo looked back to Rin who was running a hand through his hair. He rubbed his temples before looking up at her.

"Do you know anything about Satan Kamiki?" Rin asked. She nodded. Izumo did know a tiny bit about the entity named Satan. Apparently he was the worst of the worst when it came to demons. Other than that she knew nothing. "Well…I'm Satan's bastard son. I'm the prince of Gehanna basically."

Well that was a slap to the face. It wasn't every day you found out that not only did you almost have sex with Satan's son you're also his wife. Izumo took a seat after that blinking with large eyes. How much worse could this day get!? She already had to deal with this whole bull crap about being married in the first place. Now she had to deal with the fact that she was married to Satan's son. How the hell did that even happen?

"You see Miss. Kamiki Rin inherited Satan's blue flames," Mephisto explained. "At the moment he's the only demon on either dimension with that power. Satan is dead, Miss. Kamiki."

Izumo just silently nodded her head. Her brain was on autopilot now. Okay good, her evil father-in-law was dead…wait she didn't have an evil father in law because she was not married! Mephisto took her nod as a sign to continue.

"Since you accepted Rin's blood Miss. Kamiki it seems as if your body has become immune to the blue flame. If you remember correctly just a bit ago, the flame killed the demon but just surrounded you and did not burn you," Mephisto explained. "Of course that was an experiment. We weren't completely sure that you were immune but we had to take that chance. You did try to burn her as well didn't you Rin?"

Mephisto watched the young man scowl and mumble out a sorry as he nodded.

"Wait you tried to burn me alive!?" Izumo yelled.

"Oh calm down you're fine. It was just a theory I had to make sure worked. You see Rin has control over his flame. He can burn whatever he wants when he wants," Mephisto explained. "If he wanted the fire could have surrounded you but not burn you. I had to make sure of something. Point is you are immune to the blue flames of Satan. You should feel very special."

"I feel like I should puke," Izumo mumbled. "So what, some blue flame can't hurt me. Why does that make me special?"

Mephisto smirked in a way that sent chills down her spine. "Because other than Rin here no one is immune to those flames. It burns all it touches if the master wishes for it. You're a very special girl Izumo Kamiki. Demons and humans alike are going to be coming after you very soon, all looking to find out about what makes you so special."

Izumo gulped feeling fear start to build up. "Why me? I didn't want this so why me?"

"That's the mystery Miss. Kamiki. One I'd like to solve personally," Mephisto sighed at this though. "But your husband won't let me test you."

"We don't need to know why Sa-Mephisto," Rin said catching himself. "She's my wife. I won't let you or the Vatican rip her apart to find out anything. The secret is going to die with her."

"What gave you the right to decided that for me?" Izumo said glaring at Rin. "maybe I want to know why my body won't burn now."

She watched Rin wince at her glare and stare at the ground. "Because the only way to find out anything probably would be to dissect you, or drain you of your blood….or even worse if _he_ ever got a hold of you. Even if they were light test they would still be grueling and just long. It's not worth it Kamiki. Just trust me okay."

It sounded as if he had had an experience similar to what he was explaining. Izumo felt her stomach drop at the realization that her life was messed up even more now. What was she going to do? She had a life where she was living. Izumo couldn't just leave that all behind. She couldn't run away.

"There is a solution to this problem Miss. Kamiki," Mephisto brought her out of her musings.

"Y-yeah what's that?" she asked.

"Live with me."

Izumo looked at Rin who was staring at her. He took a deep breath and came to the chair and knelt down next to it so he was looking up at her.

"I know this is all my fault, that's why I'm trying to fix it. I know you hate me but the only way I can keep you safe is if I'm close," Rin explained. "Let me live with you and you'll be safe."

"No." was her reply.

"Miss. Kamiki please be reasonable about this," Mephisto groaned. "I'm willing to pay for a new place and everything seeing as you live in a one bedroom apartment. If you were to live to live with Rin I could make the house large enough so you two would never see each other. Not only that, but we can pay for everything. Food, board, your school loans…"

"I said no," Izumo snapped. "I can't move out."

"Why is that?" Mephisto asked clearly annoyed.

"Because I live next to an Exorcist," she said. "If I were to just randomly move out he'd notice something was wrong."

And she didn't ever want to see or be near Rin ever again. Even living in a house big enough to keep them separate was to close. But then again fear was builing up more than her hatred for the young man. She didn't want to be some science project for anyone. And he was offering to take care of her….but she didn't need it. Izumo would be fine. She was fine before all of this right?

"Why didn't anyone try to find me before?" she asked Mephisto.

"Because no one knew about you until yesterday," Rin said sighing. "We unfortunately had a spy in our group that leaked out just enough information about you for everyone to start looking for you. All they know is that you're nineteen, and have a mark on your neck. Other than that they have nothing to go on. If I were to stay with you, they wouldn't even try to come near you."

"What makes you so special?" she asked looking him up and down.

Rin smirked for the first time, and it scared Izumo a tiny bit. It was a dark smirk that showed a lot of hate for someone that was not Izumo. "Because I've done something no one else could. I can keep you safe and make up for what I did Kamiki. Please let me live with you."

Izumo went to say no but was interrupted by Mephisto. "It's either go with him or become a science project Miss. Kamiki. I'd pick the easer one if I were you."

Izumo looked to Mephisto, then to Rin. Both were staring her down, as if urging her to make her choice quick. It felt as if the room spinning. She couldn't take this. This was too much for one night! She wanted to go home and sleep, and pretend this was all some fucked up dream. But she knew it wasn't. Izumo knew she was Satan's son's wife whether she liked it or not.

"I-I guess it would be okay for you to live with me for a little bit," She said slowly. "Th-then we move out. I can't just up and leave everything. It'd be weird."

For the first time that night a wide soft smile spread across Rin's face. He gently touched her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Izumo. I promise I'll make up everything to you." Rin grinned showing off his fangs.

Izumo tried to ignore the fact her heart seemed to skip a beat at his smile, hoping that what she had given into wouldn't turn out to be something incredibly stupid. Looking to Mephisto then to Rin, she silently hoped that things would turn out alright despite her decision.

* * *

"This is my home," Izumo told the half-demon as she entered her apartment, turning on the light as she did so.

Rin followed behind her, smelling like smoke and a bit of beer. She hadn't noticed it until they had left Mephistos. They had decided to wait about three months then move out. Until then Rin and she were going to be very close to one another. Something Izumo was quite upset about. She should have said no. Maybe she could have gotten him an apartment of his own somehow, but she had the feeling Rin would have said no to that too. He seemed determined to be in the same space as her no matter what.

Izumo had texted Paku a bit after her finished conversation with the two demons. Paku had been worried about her and had been happy to hear from Izumo. Izumo tried her best to sound normal as she texted her friend back, making up some lame excuse about milk or something. It had worked and Paku had gone to sleep(Izumo was also half sure Yukio was over at her place, given how fast Paku had agreed to her stupid excuse). She closed the door behind them watching Rin examine her room.

Her apartment was sort of bare. There weren't many pictures hanging around, and everything was sort of centered around a small TV and couch. Izumo didn't need much so she didn't spend much. Besides she spent most of her time outside of her apartment so it didn't matter. Izumo quickly took her shoes off and headed to her bedroom. Once there she pulled out a few extra sheets, blankets and pillows for Rin to use for the night. As she came out of her bedroom she bumped into him.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked a little peeved.

"Um looking around. This place is kind of…bare," Rin said looking around at the bathroom.

"I live alone and I'm hardly here," Izumo said moving past him. Rin followed her out. "I don't need expensive decoration to feel at home."

She placed the stuff on the couch and pointed to it. "This is where you're going to be sleeping."

"Whoa wait what? I'm getting a couch? Don't you have an extra bed somewhere?" Rin asked looking around.

"There's only one bedroom Rin. Didn't you listen to Mr. Pheles?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I tend to tune Sammy out," Rin mumbled. "All I heard was that I'm staying with you for three months. There's a bed in there right? Why don't we just share it? I am your husband after all it shouldn't be a problem."

"First off, yes there _is_ a problem. Second of all I haven't accepted this whole stupid demon law wife husband crap. So guess what, it's either the floor or the couch Okumura," Izumo said poking his chest. "I don't care which you pick because you are not sharing my bed with me."

"This is stupid! I'm your husband! And a prince! I shouldn't have to sleep on a couch!" Rin said exclaimed, throwing out his arms in exasperation.

The more time he spent around her, the more she noticed his attitude come through. Yep he was still the same guy she'd know two years ago. That was sort of refreshing, and made it easier yelling at him.

"I said no Okumura," Izumo said slowly. "So deal with it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take a shower."

Izumo slammed the door to the bathroom shut before Rin could object. She heard him mumbled something about women before walking away. Izumo started the water for her shower and undressed. The hot water helped relax her muscles the minute she stepped in. All her worries seem to float away for a moment. Izumo was back to being boring old Izumo Kamiki. She wasn't some weird freak immune to blue fire. She wasn't Rin Okumura's wife. She was just Izumo and if it was up to her she'd stay in that shower forever. But she knew she couldn't hide away from reality forever.

She quickly turned off the shower and stepped out. She dried herself off and dried her hair, slipping on her PJs she'd left in here when it had been morning. Stepping out of the bathroom she checked to see Rin was lying on the couch. He had figured out how to turn her TV on as was watching it, slowly clicking through the channels. Izumo turned to go into her bedroom.

"Good night Kamiki."

She froze at his voice and sighed. "Good night Okumura."

Izumo quickly closed the door behind her before flopping down on her bed. She was exhausted from everything. Before she fell asleep she set her alarm ready to hopefully get her routine back on track. If she could just have that she'd be okay with Rin staying here. Sleep came down on top of her after that. Izumo curled up in her bed and slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**First things first, thank you to Love Psycho for beta reading this chapter! You helped make this ten times better than the original so thank you! Once again go read Love Psycho's stuff. It's all good! Also a lot of her stuff helps inspire me so there's that too.  
**

**Second thing is I'm going to be slow on more updates. I'm still looking for a job, and I'm trying to focus more on that as of late. So until then, things are going to be slow and probably will continue on to be slow. Sorry about that. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter! I'm glad you all like this little AU I created. I actually have plans for spin-off stories for this one. I even have a sequel bubbling up in my head for this one, but first i have to finish this. Lol I hope you all enjoy where this goes by the way. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
